Tom Tucker
Tom Tucker is the anchorman of Quahog 5 News and one of the main heroes of TV series "Family Guy". Tom ran the news with his former collague Diane Simmons, but after his death by Stewie, she was replaced by Joyce Kinney. Tom is also a friend of Peter Griffin, as we saw in "Mother Tucker" and "Tom Tucker: The Man And His Dream", in this last episode Tom Tucker was the main protagonist. After the events that occured during the tenth season, he appears to be improved, is no longer the man selfish and evil that was seen in the early seasons, in recent seasons has pratically become a good guy. He is voiced by Seth MacFarlane. Friends *Joyce Kinney *Diane Simmons (Formerly) *Ollie Williams *Tricia Takanawa *Peter Griffin *Chris Griffin *Meg Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Lois Griffin *Brian Griffin *Glenn Quagmire *Cleveland Brown *Joe Swanson *Derek Wilcox *Carl *Dr. Elmer Hartman *Seamus Levine *Mort Goldman *Neil Goldman *John Herbert *Adam West *Jillian Wilcox *Bonnie Swanson *Angela *Barbara Pewterschmidt *Carter Pewterschmidt Enemies *Diane Simmons (Ally Turned Enemy) Good Acts *In "Mother Tucker", Tom deals Peter like if where his son,at the end of the episodes he redeemed his usual personality devoting more time to Jake, his real son *Remorse for lying to the people of Quahog that he had found the fourth roll to access factory Pawtucket *he can not bear his son despite his wacky appearance *Tom really did not hate Diane, usually, the two of them had a great time together *In the episode Tom Tucker: The Man And His Dream,we have seen the human side of Tom, it's been notated the friendship of Tom Tucker and Peter Griffin, it has been noted Tom wiser and less idiot. *Tom has proven to be changed to positive immediately after the events of "Tea Peter" *In the episode "Life Of Brian", Tom came to the funeral of Brian *Sympathy and humor during the news *Tom is not arrogant with Joyce as he was with Diane, usually, he behaves in a normal normal and matures with her Other Incarnations This version of Tom Tucker is the African ancestor of one of the secondary heroes from TV series " Family Guy", Tom Tucker of the present. He appears in the episode "Untitled Griffin Family History" from Season 4. Screen Shot 2014-11-11 at 3.06.56 PM.png Similar heroes *Perry Cox (Scrubs) *Kent Brockman (The Simpsons) * Moe Szyslak (The Simpsons) *Barney Stinson (How I Met Your Mother) * Iron Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe) * Crosshairs (Transformers Movies) * Mr. Potato Head (Toy Stoy) * Tarzan (Disney) Gallery Tom-Tucker-Diane-Simmons.jpg|Tom Tucker and Diane Simmons 10403663 521584741276764 1759993222037813942 n.jpg|Tom Tucker and Joyce Kinney tomandollie.jpg|Tom & Ollie Williams 10.13.jpg|Tom & Peter Griffin family-guy-s10-3.png|Tom & Peter's dinner Floatshirt1.png|Tom's wisdom Goneshirt.png|Tom forgives Peter 10537442_521584791276759_4375006942794197362_n.jpg|Tom returns to Quahog 5 News 10449479_523232227778682_7558388983612138876_n.jpg|Tom mourns Brian Griffin's death. 10556529_517470445021527_821781104149744912_n.jpg|Tom in the Family Guy's opening 10518976_521584711276767_9138440865597419063_n.jpg|Tom & Joyce at the Thanksgiving Day 10167929_607806032654634_873227400627569386_n.jpg|Tom Tucker in the episode "The Simpsons Guy" Category:Family Guy Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Reporters Category:Humans Category:Supporters Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Married Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Living Heroes Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Paternal Heroes Category:Sympathetic Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Knifemen Category:Gunmen Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Nurturer Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Business Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Child Nurturer Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Wise Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Big Good Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Lawful Good Category:Childhood friends Category:Martyr Category:Heroic Bullies Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Villain's Crush Category:Fathers Category:Divorced heroes Category:Multiple Nurturer